If You
by Sorlac
Summary: "¿Qué es de ti? ¿Estás realmente bien? Supongo que nuestra ruptura debió suceder. Debo olvidarte, pero no es fácil".


_Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The Game is on" del foro I am Sherlocked._

 _ **NA:** Primeramente, quiero decirles que este fic me costó mucho, pues entre que comencé un nuevo curso en la preparatoria (el pero, aclaro) apenas tuve tiempo de nada. Desde hace mucho quería escribir algo de estos dos hombres, pero no me atrevía y sigo sintiéndome muy inseguro con lo de haberlo escrito, pero ya lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás XD_

 _Se me vino a la mente escuchando a un grupo de k-pop (BIG BANG), exactamente la canción de "If You" del cual el fic lleva el título y bueno, la canción me gusta mucho, demasiado y la reproducí más de veinte veces hasta que terminé el escrito :v Así que si tenían duda, bueno, se los aclaro desde el principio._

 _Finalmente, quiero dedicarle el fic a Lena, nuestra moderadora, una excelente compañera que siempre se apiada de todos los del foro XD Lena, el fic es para ti :3_

* * *

 **If You**

" _Él se está yendo, y yo no puedo hacer nada_

 _El amor se va,_

 _Como un tonto estoy aquí sin comprender._

 _Lo estoy viendo irse más lejos, convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto y luego desapareciendo"_

—James, para. — La voz de Sebastian Moran se escuchó desde un punto en la lejanía dentro de la mente de Jim Moriarty, quien le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sin embargo, llevándole la contra de todo lo que decía, siguió dando vueltas de un lado a otro a lo largo de la habitación. Esta era espaciosa, con un gran escritorio de caoba exportada, paredes tapizadas y un suelo de mármol pulido. Sobre la mesita de centro de la improvisada salita, se disponían dos tazas de un azul cobalto. Una, con un delicioso té que ya había perdido todo rastro de calidez y la otra, completamente vacía.

Se pasó las manos por entre los cabellos negros, tan pulcramente peinados hacia un lado y hacia atrás, con un poco de gomina y después, sin querer verle directo al rostro, se detuvo a su lado, observando la torrente lluvia que acaecía fuera. Era un día horrible. Un día horrible para recibir horribles noticias. Claro, sólo podía pasarle eso a él. ¿Cómo no si se había portado como un imbécil cuando le había tenido a su lado? ¿Era acaso posible retroceder el tiempo y volver al momento donde le destrozó el corazón a su fiel compañero Sebastian Moran? Por supuesto que no, bufó mentalmente y se restregó el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos. Estaba agotado. Los ojos le escocían. Pero no, James Moriarty no lloraba.

Fuera, con la lluvia cayendo a goterones siniestros, se planteó la idea de salir. Tal vez el agua le purificaría el corazón de mierda que tenía. Eso, al menos le haría sentir un poco mejor. Aunque solo un poco. Al menos, lo suficiente para poder ingerir algún alimento. ¿Cuántos días había sentido todo eso, una opresión asfixiante en el pecho? ¿Una semana? ¿Quizás dos? No lo sabía con cautela. Ni siquiera sabía que día de Noviembre era. ¿Ya sería el día para ponerle la trampa que tanto había planeado para Sherlock Holmes?

—Jim…— Dijo por fin Moran, pero él no le quería ver. Se sentía tan expuesto. _Tan_ indefenso.

¡Dios mío, tú no eres así Moriarty!, le dijo una voz susurrante en su cabeza. ¿No, entonces cómo soy?, le preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. Se sintió patético. ¿Por qué aquello le afectaba de esa manera? ¡Si era Moran el que tenía que estar sufriendo por un amor no correspondido! ¡No él! Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó el antebrazo contra el cristal del ventanal, en el cual chocaban las gotas de la lluvia con un rumor que se extendía por toda la habitación.

— ¿No piensas decirme nada?— Insistió Moran, y él le hizo un ademán con la mano. Mandándolo callar. Era lo mejor. Para él. Para ambos, quizás.

De pronto, sintió vértigo, y sin pensárselo dos veces se dejó caer con estrepito sobre el gran sofá de cuero negro en el cual se sentaba para repasar las ideas en su cabeza para darle un final nada bueno al Gran Detective Consultor del Mundo. Trató de pensar en otras cosas: en sus planes. Sí, en eso debía de enfocar sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente se vio ofuscado por otros más intensos: la colonia masculina de Moran, sus besos, sus fuertes brazos rodeándole mientras le hacía el amor…Sacudió la cabeza con pesadez. ¿Es que nunca se irían del todo? ¿No pudo ser una etapa y ya, una muy divertida?

Su fuerte nunca fue expresar sus sentimientos, porque desde luego él no se rebaja a ese tipo de ñoñerías de adolescentes y por supuesto, daba por hecho que él no los tenía. Ninguno. ¿Pero entonces qué era esa sensación de bochorno en todo su cuerpo cuando Moran le abrazaba? ¿Era amor? No, no, eso no, se repitió mentalmente, tú no estás apto para amar ni para que te amen. ¿Cariño? Bueno, eso sonaba un poco más razonable, pero ¿por qué le afectaba tanto la noticia que Sebastian le había dado hacia ya un par de días atrás?

" _¿Después de que pase el tiempo podré olvidar?_

 _Aún recuerdo los viejos tiempos, te recuerdo._

 _Si tú, Si tú,_

 _Si no es demasiado tarde, ¿no podemos volver a estar juntos?"_

—Por favor James, mírame. Necesito que me mires— la voz de Sebastian rozaba la desesperación y a Jim se le antojó como una victoria insípida.

Trató de sonreír, pero no pudo, quiso enfrentarlo y mostrarle que no le afectaba en nada, empero en vez de hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, sintió como algo pesado se instalaba en su estómago. Sintió náuseas.

—Dios mío Jim, ¿te sientes bien?— Sonaba realmente preocupado por él. Parecía que le que…No, que le dieran a por el culo. Él no necesitaba de consuelos falsos. No necesitaba consuelos y punto.

Sintió las manos de Sebastian posarse sobre sus hombros y rápidamente las alejó de su cuerpo con un gesto brusco. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, una corriente estática le recorrió el pecho, de un lado a otro, como si le hubieran dado un electroshock.

Con la respiración agitada, se volteó a verle para reprocharle que no le volviera a tocar y nada más hacerlo, sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies. Sus ojos, grises, tanto como las nubes antes de una tormenta, se fundieron con los suyos. Su retina hizo lo suyo, retuvo cada gesto, cada facción endurecida que su rostro mostraba. Llevaba una camisa negra con una cazadora negra del mismo tono sobre ella, que le hacía resaltar la anchura de sus hombros. El cabello, tan dorado como siempre, estaba disparado por todos lados, como si no hubiera dejado de pasarse las manos entre el cabello, en un gesto de frustración.

Por primera vez vio algo que se distinguía desde el lugar en donde estaba; las bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Hizo un mohín con los labios, tan carnosos pero finos a las vez y se preguntó cuantas veces habían sido profanados por otra boca. ¿Cincuenta veces? ¿Cien? No quería imaginárselo. No podía porque en esos precisos momentos sentía más que dolor lacerante por verlo tan desolado. _Tan_ afectado… ¿Estaría pensando de él? Casi distinguió como el dolor dejaba paso a la consolación.

Sebastian le miró sin decir nada, ni siquiera parpadeó. Y él tampoco, porque quizás era el último vistazo que le diera para el resto de su vida y quería aprovechar cada segundo. Tatuarse la imagen en los ojos y en la mente y no ver nada más que a Sebastian por lo que le quedaba de vida. Sí, eso haría. Era una competencia por quién cedía primero. Desde luego él no, porque era James Moriarty y no perdía ante nadie. Eso casi le hizo sonreír. Casi.

— ¿Seguirás sin dirigirme la palabra?— El silencio que se tornaba espeso como la bruma y de pronto se vio interrumpido por Sebastian, por sexta vez en lo que iba de la noche—. No es como si fuera a comerte, ¿o sí?— preguntó, socarrón.

—Deja de hablar con ese tono que no te queda, Moran. Y no haces más que perder el tiempo esperando una respuesta que no te daré. Nunca. Así que es mejor que te retires por donde has venido— dijo lo más despectivo que pudo, pues no era el domador de sus sentimientos en esos momentos.

Sebastian arqueó las cejas.

— ¡Vaya, soy al fin digno de la palabra del gran Moriarty!— dijo, en tono de burla.

—Cierra la boca— espetó de pronto, furioso.

—Vale, pero me sorprende que al fin te hayas dirigido hacia mí— hizo una pausa—. No de la manera que esperaba…Pero al fin y al cabo me has hablado.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Esperabas que charlara animadamente contigo?— inquirió, con las esperanzas de que no fuera así.

—No, al contrario, esperaba algún comentario hiriente después de lo que he hecho— respondió Sebastian, con una tranquilidad que le irritó.

—Pues eres un hijo de puta.

—Ese es el verdadero Moriarty— sonrió Sebastian.

Entonces, volvieron a caer en un silencio sepulcral. El rostro se volvió impasible en Sebastian y eso le puso de los nervios.

—Debes entender porque lo hice, Jim— comenzó y él apartó la vista, apenado y herido.

—Ya. No necesito de tus peroratas de _porqués_ que no ayudaran en nada. — Se mordió el labio inferior—. Es mejor que te olvides de todo y que te retires.

—Jim.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora qué coños quieres Sebastian?!— gritó, encolerizado. Sin embargo Sebastian no se inmutó y eso no hizo más que reverberar el coraje, las heridas y los sentimientos recién descubiertos que amenazaban con desbordarle.

Se puso de pie inmediatamente y, acercándose a grandes zancadas a donde un Sebastian le miraba consternado, le tomó de las solapas de su cazadora y le hizo ponerse en pie. Era más grande que él. Dos cabezas como mucho. Pero no se sentía intimidado. No, esta vez no. Furioso, cerro la mano en un puño y lo lanzó hacia adelante, con toda la intención de hacerle daño de alguna manera. Pero Sebastian fue más rápido. Mucho. Y sin imaginarlo, le retenía fuertemente de ambas muñecas. Gruño, molesto por ser demasiado lento ante el otro. Entonces se dio cuenta de la cercanía con el más alto y sus piernas flaquearon y de pronto, como si una fuerza desconocida se hubiera apoderado de él, hundió el rostro en el duro pecho de Sebastian y lloró. Por primera vez en toda su vida estaba llorando. Porque el dolor era demasiado y él no creía poder resistirlo más.

—¡Te amo imbécil! ¡Te amo tanto y lo he echado todo a perder! — Sollozó, aferrándose de la cazadora de Sebastian—. ¡Dios mío, ¿qué me has hecho para que te ame de esta manera?!

Unos dedos le elevaron el rostro desde el mentón y entonces, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos como platos y reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse. ¡Le estaba besando! ¡El jodido Sebastián Moran le estaba besando! Gimió, y se aferró al sabor de sus tersos labios, que ahora pertenecían a alguien más. Ya no era suyo. Lo había dejado escapar.

¿Estaba haciendo mal?

Se maldijo mentalmente una y mil veces, porque tal vez era la única oportunidad que tenía de estar con Sebastian una noche más, acariciarle cada centímetro de su piel, besarle, delinearle las facciones con sus manos…hacer el amor…

Entonces, algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza y supo que no se merecía nada de esto. No se merecía estar al lado de Sebastian, porque lo único que le causaba era dolor y una decepción que se le notaba en sus ojos grises cada vez que le miraba. Y entonces, se separó bruscamente, jadeando y ladeando la cabeza para que no viera el rubor caliente que se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Jim…— Dedos curiosos le recorrieron el rostro; la frente, delineó la nariz y finalmente acarició sus labios.

—Vete— la palabra le supo amarga, como si hubiera bebido whiskey directo de la botella—. Hazlo o no responderé a los actos Sebastian.

Le vio una vez más a los ojos. Tan turbios y acuosos como los suyos. Y rápidamente, retiró la mirada de la suya.

—¿Es lo que en verdad quieres Jim?— preguntó y sintió como el corazón se le hacía trizas en el fondo de su pecho. En tantos fragmentos que no sabía si volverían a reconstruirse.

—Si— dijo, tajantemente.

—Jim…

—Sólo hazlo Sebastian. Por el bien de los dos.

Esta vez, no hubo replica por parte del rubio. Cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse por el saloncito y la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, cayó de rodillas y ahí, en la semi penumbra de un lugar tan solitario y lleno de pena, se echó a llorar.

" _Si es difícil para ti también, ¿no podemos hacer las cosas más fáciles?_

 _Debería haberte tratado mejor cuanto te tuve"_

* * *

 _Bueno, bueno, ¿qué querían que hiciera? Mi cerebro y la pila de mi celular no dio para más XD_

 _Así que si les ha gustado, si no les ha gustado, si fue el peor que he escrito hasta el momento...en fin, lo que quieran decirme, déjenlo en los comentarios, que se aceptan de todo._

 _Muchas gracias por todo, los quiero :*_


End file.
